


Sobota

by beidak



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, nicsięniedzieje, totalny czill i utopia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beidak/pseuds/beidak
Summary: Nie umiem w tytuły więc głupi tytuł.Jak to w naszym AU bywa, Emhyr z Meredidem robią po prostu domestic rzeczy. To mój pierwszy fik kiedykolwiek btw więc nie wiem.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Mererid (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sobota

— Ach, otworzyły się.  
Meredidowi wreszcie udało się nakłonić oporny zamek do współpracy.  
Przekręcił kluczyk, a pchnięte chwilę później drzwi rozwarły się z przejmującym skrzypnięciem, ukazując oczom Emhyra ciasny korytarzyk, przyozdobiony niegustowną tapetą, oświetlony żółtawym światłem słabej żarówki.  
Mieszkanko Meredida dzieliło się na pięć pomieszczeń: kuchnię, salon, ubikację, łazienkę oraz pokój, który nie miał bliżej określonej funkcji. Służył jednocześnie za biblioteczkę, garderobę oraz miejsce, w którym Meredid prasował ubrania. Tam też trzymał większość swoich roślin, jako że było to najbardziej nasłonecznione pomieszczenie w mieszkaniu.  
Teraz jednak nie świeciło słońce.  
Teraz było późne, sobotnie popołudnie. Najbardziej jesienne, jak tylko mogło być.   
— Wejdź, nie musisz ściągać butów, oczywiście – rzucił Meredid, uśmiechając się nerwowo.  
Z niepotrzebnym zamieszaniem zaczął zdejmować z siebie kurtkę i szalik.  
„No, raczej”, pomyślał Emhyr.  
Dokładnie wytarł o wycieraczkę i tak już czyste, świeżo wypastowane buty z prawdziwej skóry. Nie pokwapił się jednak, aby przed wejściem głębiej do mieszkania zdjąć z siebie płaszcz czy bury szal, który miał przerzucony przez ramiona.   
Rozejrzał się.  
Domostwo urządzone było w stylu... Emhyr skrzywił się minimalnie na myśl o określaniu tego jakimkolwiek stylem, ale wystrój przypominał mu mieszkanie starszej pani. Tapety na ścianach, wzorzyste, zadeptane – acz zadbane – dywany… Jedynymi wspólnymi cechami, które charakteryzowały praktycznie wszystkie meble były widoczne zużycie oraz fakt, że pamiętały one ze dwie poprzednie epoki. Poza tym każdy ze sprzętów był zupełnie z innej parafii. Na meblościance okalającej stary telewizor stały różne rupiecie, książki, pocztówki, trochę figurek i... pluszowy trzmiel z napisem ''Koło Pszczelarzy Giżycko''? Emhyr zmarszczył brwi.  
„Po co tu tyle niepotrzebnych gówien? Co za marnowanie przestrzeni”, pomyślał i spojrzał kątem oka na Meredida, który znowu siłował się z drzwiami, tym razem w celu zamknięcia ich na klucz. Czując na sobie wzrok drugiego mężczyzny i czując też, że to wszystko trwa zdecydowanie zbyt długo, uśmiechnął się głupio. Dał spokój drzwiom, odstępując od nich, po czym ruszył w głąb korytarza, prosto ku Emhyrowi.  
— Przepraszam za ten bałagan, nie spodziewałem się, że... – wypalił od razu i, wyminąwszy go niezręcznie, wszedł do pokoju, gdzie zaczął pośpiesznie składać pościel na rozłożonej wersalce, najwyraźniej zastępującej mu normalne łóżko.  
Emhyr nie był w stanie ogarnąć umysłem meredidowego poczucia nieporządku. Poza zagraceniem niepotrzebnymi, według niego, memorabiliami, dom był dokładnie wysprzątany i odkurzony, a kołdra i poduszki na wersalce starannie pościelone i przykryte ciemnozieloną narzutą.  
— Zaraz to poskładam, ja...  
— Daj sobie spokój – przerwał mu sucho. – Nie wiem w czym widzisz problem. Zostaw. No zostaw.  
Meredid odpuścił niechętnie. Z powrotem rozścielił narzutę. Złożył ręce, pocierając delikatnie dłonią o dłoń. Widać było, jak niezręcznie czuje się, goszcząc go w tak skromnych progach. Emhyrowi w jakiś dziwny sposób się to podobało.  
— Czego się napijesz? Herbaty? Kawy? Mam herbaty, takie różne, czarną, zieloną, owocowe, takie z kwiatami… nie pamiętam dokładnie jakie to kwiaty, ale to bardzo do…  
— Jakie wino lubisz?  
Meredid zamrugał, lekko zbity z tropu. Obserwował, jak Emhyr uśmiecha się nieznacznie – nie spoglądając na niego ani razu. Z tym enigmatycznym wyrazem twarzy wsunął dłonie do wewnętrznych kieszeni czarnego płaszcza jesiennego, tak szerokiego, że człowiek normalnych gabarytów zapewne by w nim utonął, po czym wyciągnął z nich dwie butelki wina – białego oraz czerwonego – i zgrabnym ruchem postawił je na stole.  
— Półsłodkie – odparł cicho starszy mężczyzna, spoglądając na butelki. Zupełnie nie potrafił rozpoznać ich nazw. A nie potrafił, gdyż były to wina z rodzaju tych wykwintnych i drogich, których nie można było dostać w sieciówkach.  
— Kupiłem półwytrawne.  
Gdyby wcześniej wiedział, jakie wino woli Meredid i tak kupiłby półwytrawne. Bo lubił półwytrawne.  
— Nie martw się – podjął po chwili, widząc jego wzrok – wezmę taksówkę. Poza tym, jutro jest niedziela. A w niedzielę nie robię nic. Nigdy.  
W końcu postanowił zdjąć z siebie ciążący płaszcz, pod którym, swoim zwyczajem, miał założoną białą, elegancką koszulę. Meredid, zupełnie automatycznie, przejął od niego okrycie wierzchnie i powędrował z nim ku wieszakom w korytarzu.  
Emhyr tymczasem usiadł na skraju wersalki i przysunął bliżej stolik nakryty kiczowatą koronką, stojący naprzeciwko telewizora. Koronka była perfekcyjnie wykrochmalona, a narzuta, na której siedział i dywan pod jego stopami pachniały... no właśnie, czym? Gdyby Emhyr był bardziej wyrafinowany uczuciowo, albo gdyby działo się to trochę później, stwierdziłby, że pachną Meredidem, ale na razie pachniały po prostu przyjemnie i ciepło.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie psuję żadnych twoich planów na wieczór? – powiedział głośno, tak aby Meredid go usłyszał.  
— Moich planów? – odparł Meredid, przemieszczając się pośpiesznie z korytarza do kuchni. W głosie słychać było, że jego stan umysłu nie jest w normie. Zaiste, w tym momencie nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Umysł Emhyra też nie pracował teraz do końca normalnie, choć po nim nie dało się tak łatwo tego poznać. – Ja nie mam planów. Oczywiście, że nie mam planów. To znaczy... nie oczywiście, to znaczy, nie mam planów!  
Dało się słyszeć, jak szpera po kuchennych szafkach w poszukiwaniu kieliszków, a potem grzebie w szufladach.  
— Aha. To dobrze.  
Wracając do umysłu Meredida – naprawdę nie było dobrze. Z jednej strony ogarniała go euforia, z drugiej jednak, odkąd zamknęły się za nimi drzwi do mieszkania, czuł, że po stokroć bardziej wolałby w tym momencie chodzić z Emhyrem za rękę po Krakowie. Po Kazimierzu. W nocy. W czasie Marszu Niepodległości. Czując dziwne wzburzenie w brzuchu i piersi, które jednocześnie było najprzyjemniejszą i najgorszą rzeczą, jakiej można doświadczyć, wyrwał się z zamyślenia i wznowił usilne próby odnalezienia korkociągu. Jednak, ku jego przerażeniu – bez skutku.  
Nie ma korkociągu. Jeszcze miesiąc temu był. Świetnie. Cudownie.  
Emhyr, który nie słynął z cierpliwości, wstał tymczasem i podszedł do okna. Spojrzał w dół. Z trzeciego piętra widać było wąską, acz ruchliwą – nawet o tej porze – ulicę. Dalej, za kilkoma pasmami budynków ciągnęły się tory kolejowe. Po pierwsze, niezbyt to wszystko przyjemne dla oka, a po drugie, niezwykle hałaśliwe.  
Emhyr już dawno odzwyczaił się od takich warunków. Zupełnie bezwolnie wróciły do niego wspomnienia, kiedy to z Pavettą musieli żyć w podobnej, albo nawet i gorszej rzeczywistości. Szybko odsunął od siebie te retrospekcje. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o Pavetcie.  
Zobaczył trochę okruszków chleba rozsypanych na parapecie i aż przymknął oczy z zażenowania.  
— Gołębi nie dokarmia się chlebem, kurwa – burknął cichutko, sam do siebie.  
— Wiesz… głupia sytuacja. – Meredid przerwał jego kontemplację, wnosząc do pokoju tackę z wypolerowanymi kieliszkami, talerzykami oraz świeżo pokrojonym ciastem marchewkowym, prosto z lodówki. – Mój korkociąg… złamał się jakiś czas temu i zapomniałem kupić nowy i…  
Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uniósł śladowe ilości brwi.  
— Nie masz korkociągu w domu?  
— Nie.   
— Ani jednego? Poszukaj dobrze.  
— Szukałem i… nie, nie mam.  
Emhyr wziął się pod boki, nadymając lekko wargi. Co dla niego dziwne, nie był faktem nieposiadania korkociągu mocno poirytowany. Choć może i na takiego wyglądał.  
,,Jakie były te sposoby na otwieranie wina bez korkociągu… No przecież tego jest ocean… W końcu tyle razy…’’  
— Wiem – wypalił nagle, a jego oczy błysnęły olśnieniem.  
Udał się do swojego płaszcza, omijając Meredida i, niby przypadkiem, ocierając się ramieniem o jego ramię.  
Starszy mężczyzna odłożył tacę na stolik, umierając w środku. W międzyczasie Emhyr zdążył już wrócić z zapalniczką, spinaczem i własnym butem. Wyglądało to dość kuriozalnie.  
— Opcje są trzy – ciągnął, na powrót rozsiadając się na łóżku i wyginając spinacz w dziwne kształty – albo wyciągniemy korek za pomocą tego oto spinacza, albo włożymy butelkę do buta i pouderzamy w ścianę, albo podgrzejemy szyjkę butelki, a wtedy ciśnienie…  
— Proszę, nie uderzajmy w ścianę… – Meredid zgarbił się lekko. – Sąsiedzi…  
— Co sąsiedzi? Jest wcześnie, czym się przejmujesz, Meredid. Zresztą… jak chcesz.   
To mówiąc, odpalił swoją czarno-złotą, gazową zapalniczkę, chwycił czerwone wino i przystąpił do operacji. Po chwili jednak podniósł głowę znad tej niewdzięcznej pracy i skierował spojrzenie na gospodarza domu.  
— Może wreszcie usiądziesz?  
Gospodarz usiadł posłusznie. Tuż obok. Zerkał to na niego, to na płomyczek liżący szyjkę butelki. Zapalił lampkę nad łóżkiem, bo robiło się już zupełnie ciemno.  
Korek tymczasem nie ustępował, a na twarzy Emhyra zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze zmarszczki irytacji.  
— Do dupy z tym – warknął niespodziewanie, cisnął zapalniczkę na łóżko i chwycił za spinacz.  
Po kilku chwilach siłowania się, niepozorny kawałek drutu okazał się skuteczny w walce. Trochę nazbyt skuteczny, gdyż uparty korek rozpadł się częściowo, zanieczyszczając wykwintny trunek.  
— Kurwa. Mać.  
Emhyr zrobił jedną ze swoich tysiąca niezadowolonych min, po czym w milczeniu rozlał wino do kieliszków. Meredid zrezygnował z propozycji przyniesienia sitka. I tak czuł się już wystarczająco głupio. Chyba nigdy nie czuł się głupiej. A jednocześnie... nigdy też nie czuł się lepiej. Cała ta sytuacja, jak i wszystkie ostatnie dni, była tak odrealniona, że nie wiedział nawet czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać. Nie wiedział, co czuć, ani w co wierzyć. Jedyne co wiedział to to, że nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy. Nigdy też nie czuł aż tylu emocji na raz.  
— Ruchliwa okolica – podjął Emhyr, uniósłszy swój kieliszek, dalej nawet nie zerkając na swojego towarzysza niedoli. – Ja nie mógłbym odpoczywać, słysząc ciągle ten szum za oknem.  
— Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Kiedyś było tu spokojnie, dopóki nie wyremontowali drogi. Coś za coś – uśmiechnął się Meredid i spróbował wina.  
Przez krótką chwilę trzymał je w ustach, nie chcąc nic stracić z jego wykwintności; chcąc poczuć to, co odróżnia je od wszystkich tych, które zdarzało mu się pić. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, na co ma zwrócić uwagę. Wiedział tylko, że jest pyszne. Na niczym innym nie umiał się w tej kwestii skupić. Nie w tym momencie.  
— Nie narzekam… To mieszkanie po cioci, takiej, co tu pracowała kiedyś jako tkaczka – mówił dalej, przełykając rubinowy trunek i czując, że mówi zupełnie nieistotne bzdury. – Nie mam prawa narzekać, mam własne mieszkanie, w mieście. No i nie muszę płacić czynszu!  
— No tak...  
Emhyr zdawał się zupełnie nie okazywać zainteresowania tą informacją, co jeszcze bardziej zbiło Meredida z tropu. Młodszy mężczyzna bezwiednie zaczesał palcami i tak już przylizane włosy, po czym pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. A potem wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Z jego oczu mało dało się wyczytać, bo widziały zbyt dużo i w zbyt wielu rzeczach brały udział. Meredid ośmielił się, wyciągnął rękę i pogładził lekko jego skroń kostkami palców.  
— Jesteś strasznie zmęczony.  
— Nie jestem. To twoje ciasto? – spytał Emhyr, sięgając po kawałek.  
— Och, tak, zrobiłem je wczoraj, pierwszy raz z tego przepisu. Mam nadzieję, że nie najgorsze.  
— Bardzo dobre. Nie za słodkie. Ja nie przepadam za słodyczami, ale to jest naprawdę dobre.  
Emhyr podwinął rękawy do łokci, odsłaniając przedramiona, pokryte konkretnymi włosami. Ten dom był za ciepły, jak na jego standardy. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. W kącie pokoju, na podłodze, przy dużej donicy z paprocią stała emaliowana klatka dla ptaków. Pusta, ale widać było, że niedawno jej używano. Na dnie połyskiwało kilka jaskrawoczerwonych piórek.  
— Do czego ci ta klatka? – wskazał ją nieznacznym ruchem głowy, spoglądając na Meredida.  
— Aaa... klatka? – Meredid wyprostował plecy i widać było, iż stara się ukryć to, że trochę posmutniał. – Tu mieszkała moja papużka, Adaś.  
— Iii...już nie mieszka, jak widzę. Uciekła?  
„Pewnie karmił ją chlebem”.  
— Była baaardzo stara. W przeliczeniu na ludzi miała pewnie ze sto lat! No i… umarło jej się niedawno – westchnął. Dopił swój kieliszek. – Dzień przed tym, jak…  
— Jak co?  
Emhyr dolał mu wina. Sobie też.  
— Jak mnie pocałowałeś.  
„Ma wyczucie czasu. Mądry ptak".  
— Hmm. Przykro mi.  
Meredid zaczął opowiadać o Adasiu. Z opowieści wynikało, że spędził z papugą prawie połowę swojego życia. Zrozumiałym więc było, że pozbycie się klatki sprawia mu trudność. Mimo wszystko, podchodził do śmierci w zdrowy sposób i, choć miał pełne prawo rozpaczać po stracie – chcąc nie chcąc – wieloletniego przyjaciela, znosił to wyjątkowo dobrze.  
Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna.  
  
Czas mijał, a Emhyr, ze względu na coraz większe ilości wypitego wina, które sączył przez zęby, siedział coraz swobodniej. Meredid, połykający po prostu korkowe fusy, również był coraz mniej zestresowany.  
W przeciągu godziny tematy zdążyły zmienić się z pięćdziesiąt razy.  
Emhyr, słuchając meredidowych wywodów na temat jakiejś książki, którą ten ostatnio wypożyczył, zrezygnował z dawania pozorów, że jeszcze obchodzi go, co wypada a co nie. Powoli odchylił się do tyłu i spoczął na pościeli, pozostawiwszy stopy na dywanie. Zmęczone plecy przyjęły ten ruch z wielką aprobatą. Zrobiło mu się nagle tak niecodziennie dobrze, że aż zamknął oczy. Powoli wciągnął powietrze nosem i odetchnął. A potem się zdziwił.  
Nie było to w żadnym wypadku zwyczajne „dobrze” – to nie wino sprawiło, że tak się czuł. Nie stała za tym nawet miękkość pachnącej, wykrochmalonej pościeli. Oto pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł, że nie goni go czas. Po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów ogarnął go czysty spokój i poczucie… bezpieczeństwa? Na jeden moment cały świat przestał być przeciwko niemu.  
Meredid uciszył się w połowie zdania i zawiesił na nim wzrok. Chętnie położyłby się obok. Ale on, w przeciwieństwie do Emhyra, nadal udawał, że nie wypada. Zamiast tego dolał im obu wina, ukrywając uśmiech.  
,,Właściwie to dlaczego ty nie słuchasz tego, co on do ciebie mówi? Po co tu w ogóle w takim razie przyszedłeś? Po co to wszystko zaczynasz?’’  
— Mów dalej – przerwał ciszę Emhyr – Ja cię słucham.  
Meredid więc mówił.  
On zaś – od czasu do czasu – dodawał coś od siebie.  
  
W pewnym momencie zaczął niemrawo skubać palcami guzik przy kołnierzu koszuli. Mimo że miał już podwinięte rękawy, temperatura panująca w mieszkaniu, dla normalnych ludzi w sam raz, nadal mu nie odpowiadała. Wino nie polepszało sytuacji.  
— Mogę?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, starszy mężczyzna ujął go delikatnie za guzik. Mężczyzna, jak to miał w zwyczaju, przyjął gest z udawaną obojętnością. Pozwolił, by tamten wyswobodził go, sprawnym, acz niespiesznym ruchem. Podziękował niemrawo. Był zmęczony w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów.  
— Pozwolisz, że pójdę do łazienki? – spytał cicho Meredid.  
Wstając, spojrzał z uśmiechem na partnera, który leżał na wznak, z dłońmi splecionymi na brzuchu i z zamkniętymi oczami.  
— Mhm.  
Po skorzystaniu z ubikacji stanął nad umywalką i myjąc ręce wlepił wzrok w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wino przyjemnie szumiało mu w głowie, a jego własna twarz zdawała mu się o wiele bardziej znośna niż zazwyczaj. Starannie wytarł ręce i przygładził odstający od skroni kosmyk siwiejących włosów.  
Kiedy wrócił z łazienki, Emhyr nadal leżał, ale na boku, przesunięty bardziej wgłąb wersalki, z nosem wtulonym w jaśka. Jego nogi były podkulone tak, że poza materac wystawały tylko buty. Był to zupełnie inny Emhyr niż ten, do którego Meredid przywykł przez te wszystkie lata. Podszedł po cichu, nie mając pojęcia czy tamten zasnął. Nachylił się, nasłuchując, ale nie usłyszał niczego szczególnego. Po prostu normalny, emhyrowy oddech.  
— Śpisz?  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Uznał więc, że trzeba działać – nie można przecież spać w tak niewygodnych warunkach, w butach i bez jakiegokolwiek kocyka. Najostrożniej, jak potrafił przysiadł na skraju łóżka, przy nogach mężczyzny i rozpoczął operację bardzo dyskretnego zdejmowania mu butów. Potem ułożył jego nogi na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwalała pozycja, którą przybrał. Nakrył go do połowy zabranym z oparcia wersalki biało-brązowym kocykiem i z milczącym niedowierzaniem zawiesił na Emhyrze wzrok. Nie mogło do niego dotrzeć, że on tutaj naprawdę jest.  
Według jego pokrętnej logiki nie wypadało kłaść się obok, postanowił więc, że prześpi się dziś na fotelu.  
Lampka oświetlająca pokój znajdowała się na ścianie nad wersalką, dlatego wychylił się nad Emhyrem aby sięgnąć do wyłącznika. Kiedy jednak zgasił światło, w ciemności, z niemym zaskoczeniem poczuł, że coś oplata go w pasie i leniwym, acz silnym ruchem ciągnie w dół. Emhyr przygarnął plecy Meredida do piersi, wtulił nos w jego włosy. Słychać było, jak chłonie ich zapach.  
Westchnął głęboko, spokojnie.  
Stało się już wiadomym, że nie śpi, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Meredid znieruchomiał na chwilę, wstrzymując oddech. Odnalazł jego ramię i położył na nim dłoń. Przymknął oczy, delikatnie wpasował się w niego bardziej i, gładząc kostki jego palców, chłonął dotyk i ciepło ciała.  
  
Minęło jeszcze sporo czasu nim usnął. A kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało - pierwszy raz od dawna spał bez strachu o nic.


End file.
